Peter Oresick
Peter Oresick (pronounced o-'''RES'-ik'') (September 8, 1955 - September 3, 2016) is an American poet and academic who also worked in publishing.Peter Oresick, MFA Creative writing faculty and staff, Chatham University. Web, Mar. 31, 2013. Life Oresick was born in Ford City, Pennsylvania (in the Allegheny River valley near Pittsburgh).Peter Oresick, Pennsylvania Center for the Book. Pennsylvania State University. Web, Sep. 23, 2018. He attended the University of Pittsburgh, where he received a B.A. in 1977, and an M.A. in 1981. As a publisher he served in senior positions in literary, scholarly, and technical publishing from 1981 to 2004 at the University of Pittsburgh Press, Graphic Arts Technical Foundation, and Printing Industries of America. In 2010 he became editor-in-chief of the literary magazine The Fourth River. Oresick taught at Chatham University, the Tepper School of Business at Carnegie Mellon University, Emerson College, the University of Pittsburgh, and the Pittsburgh High School for the Creative and Performing Arts. He lived in Pittsburgh.Peter Oresick, Directory of Writers, Poets & Writers. Web, Mar. 31, 2013. Publications Poetry * The Story of Glass. Cambridge, MA: West End Press, 1977. * Other Lives. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1985. * An American Peace (foreword by Gerald Stern). Minneapolis, MN: Shadow Press, 1985. * Definitions. Albuquerque, NM: West End Press, 1990. * Warhol-o-rama. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2008. * To a Museum Guard at Shift Change. Chicago: West North Press, 2012. Non-fiction *''The GATF Guide to Troubleshooting for the Web Offset Press''. Pittsburgh, PA: GATF Press, 2004. Translated * Bakhytzhan Kanapʹi︠a︡nov, Time of the Silence: Poems. Boston: Tapestry Press, 1995. Edited * Working Classics: Poems on industrial life (edited with Nicholas Coles). Urbana, IL, & Chicago: University of Illinois Press, 1990. *David Ignatow, Despite the Plainness of Day: Love poems (edited with Anthony Petrosky). Pittsburgh, PA: Mill Hunk Books, 1991.David Ignatow, Against the Evidence: Selected poems, 1934-1994. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1993. Google Books, Web, Jan. 3, 2015. * The Pittsburgh Book of Contemporary American Poetry (edited with Ed Ochester). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1993. *Louise McNeill, Fermi Buffalo (edited with Topper Sherwood). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1994.Topper Sherwood GoodReads. Web, Jan. 3, 2015. * For a Living: The poetry of work (edited with Nicholas Coles). Urbana, IL & Chicago: University of Illinois Press, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peter Oresick, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 3, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *''Contemporary Authors Online''. The Gale Group, 2006. PEN (Permanent Entry Number): 0000074923. Notes External links ;Poems *Peter Oresick at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Peter Oresick at Amazon.com ;About *Peter Oresick at Pennsylvania Center for the Book * Peter Oresick at Poets & Writers *Peter Oresick at Chatham University *Peter Oresick Official website * Interview with Oresick about Andy Warhol in Pop City Magazine Category:1955 births Category:People from Armstrong County, Pennsylvania Category:American poets Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American Eastern Catholics Category:University of Pittsburgh alumni Category:Carnegie Mellon University faculty Category:Chatham University faculty Category:Emerson College faculty Category:University of Pittsburgh faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:2016 deaths